Prisoner of War
by QueenOfSpades17
Summary: The war between Arrancar and Shinigami becomes more and more brutal with each passing day, with the captains of the Gotei 13 incarcerated how will the Seretei survive?
1. Chapter 1

(A.N. Ok so I came up with the idea for this fan fiction in my history class. We are currently talking about the Holocaust and the Bataan Death Marches and for some reason or another I thought of the war between the Arrancar and the Shinigami in Bleach. Also I thought of the Vizards…who kind of remind me of the phrase, the enemy of my enemy is my friend…so there we have it. This little baby was born. Read and review)

A soft moan escaped the small figure's mouth as the new arrival was thrown, violently, into the cell chosen as his. The cells other occupants were speechless as they watched the brutalized body of their comrade hit the ground without much resistance. Another moan and the captor kicked at his prisoner's ribs earning a small gasp.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" the nearly silent remark confirming the fears of the cell's occupants came from the cell across the slender hallway.

The prisoners snow white hair and half lidded cerulean eyes identified him as the 10th squads Capitan, Hitsugaya Toushiro. The woman speaking was his lighthearted lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto who had been captured two weeks prior.

Her Capitan didn't respond, the door to his cell was locked with his half masked captor laughing as he made his retreat.

The other people in the cell included Kenpachi Zaraki, still sporting his trademark eye patch as a favor to his cellmates, Byakuya Kuchiki, the white head pieces that had once identified him as royalty were gone, Ukitake Joshiro, blood stains on his sleeve bright against the grey uniform. Also among them where Shunsui Kyoraku with his pink, flowered uniform balled up in the corner behind him.

In the cell to the left held the female Captains Retsu Unohana, her braid cut off at the end leaving her hair at shoulders length, accompanied by a very disgruntle Soi Fong with her hands tied behind her back glaring harshly at the door.

Kenpachi walked over to the limp form of the smaller Capitan and lifted him onto the wide expanse of his shoulder before walking back over to the corner in which his fellow Capitan's sat clustered together.

"He won't make it, not doing the work they intend for him here" The words came from Byakuya who looked over his unconscious friend. "Hitsugaya's overall health looks to be fine, he was probably healed before being forced here, they would want to get as much work and information out of him as possible" More bad news.

"He's not only younger in years than the rest of us, with his spiritual pressure blocked he isn't as strong. His body isn't one of physical strength, instead it's best suited for speed, grace…not hard labor." Shunsui replied looking over the lithe body lying in the grasp of Kenpachi Zaraki.

"He's barely sixteen! Still a kid…he shouldn't be here!" Ukitake remarked vigorously opposing the idea that his younger comrade be forced to do the same labor that his own sick body could barely handle.

"It is, however, better than the alternative…as I'm sure you are aware Ukitake" Kenpachi was the one speaking now. "They could of killed him on spot due to his size, they want something from him…just like the rest of us, he is stuck here." His voice was a drawl used to bringing bad news.

"How awful!" Unohana's voice sounded from across the room. Both she and Soi Fong had been worked in similar conditions for a short time but were moved to more "womanly" work according to their captors. Hitsugaya would get no such break, he wasn't a woman.

The bright eyes flickered open and scanned the room swiftly trying to figure out, where he was and how he had gotten there. A small sound from the back of his throat alerted the others to his awakening.

"W-where…am I?" His voice was scratchy and his throat, sore. Wherever he had come from it hadn't done wonders for him, his throat was sore along with almost every inch of his body. Including parts of his he never knew existed.

"Las Noches, to be more precise a prisoner of war camp based in Las Noches." Ukitake's attempt at saying the inevitable nicely failed. Panic raised in the smaller shinigami's eyes. Everything that had eluded him since he had woken up flooded back to him. How he had fought at the Seretei and lost when three of the espada had come and surrounded him…he has lost and now he was here with no one left to guard the Seretei. Things didn't look good for the shinigami, every seated member of the Gotei 13 was currently locked up in a prisoner of war camp or, whether by fortune or bad luck, they were dead…no other option presented itself at this time and probably wouldn't ever considering the sheer inhumanity of their arrancar captors.

"Why are they keeping us here?" His voice sounded foreign in the stillness of their silence.

"They are having us build on to their castle, using us as test dummies for new poisons or attacks…we managed to escape dying in battle just to be worked to death here." Shunsui's voice sounded from his seat against the bars of their cell.

"Fantastic…" Hitsugaya's eyes flicker around until they rest on his lieutenant "I had hoped you weren't dead…Matsumoto."

(A.N. First chapter…what do you think? Rate and Review por favor?)


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N. Second chapter up and ready thanks to the kind words from a very nice reader J )

One couldn't really say a good nights sleep was possible in the conditions that they are in but all things considering the night wasn't exactly a bad one. The lithe form of Hitsugaya Toshiro had slept next to the wall with Kenpachi Zaraki looming next to him. Zaraki had decided not to sleep and keep watch over the others.

"It's about time you woke up shorty, everyone else has gone out to the yard." Toshiro winced at the nickname, he knew that Kenpachi wasn't being cruel but his height was always a sore issue with the young captain.

"Why didn't any of you wake me?" Toshiro's soft voice questioned as he looked around the cell trying to recall when he fell asleep.

"We know the work is hard and you'd need your strength if you hope to survive." Kenpachi knew the younger captain wouldn't like being called weak but he didn't care.

Instead of complaining Toshiro simply yawned and stretched his thin limbs. He felt better but not quite to where he'd like to be if he was expected to work in a hard labor environment. He also knew that Kenpachi, as insulting as he is, was right. He knew that he wasn't nearly as strong as the older shinigami.

"Well, let's get going before someone comes looking for us." The low rumbling of Kenpachi's whisper comforted the other captain as he was helped to his feet by a rough, calloused hand.

The yard was just a giant hole with concrete walls surrounding it, the inmates were all at the bottom and digging deeper. Twenty or so arrancar stood over them and guarding the rickety stair case that was the only way in and out of the hole. Kenpachi and Toshiro quietly enter the digging area and find the other male captains.

"We were starting to worry about you two." Joshrio stopped his work to greet the two new arrivals.

"If you just work without stopping or looking weak then the guards won't bother you until they require information from you." This time it was Byakuya who spoke. He still held the tone of pride in his voice that it always had despite his outward appearance. They all looked pretty messed up, dirty and hopeless.

Toshiro didn't really answer just nodding his head as he started to work clearing rubble from the digging area.

"Today is an easy day all we have to do is this, other days we don't get off so lucky. You must be able to guard your mind even under extreme pressure…we can't risk telling them something that may ruin the already slim chances the Seretei has." Shunsui's whisper brought Toshiro out of his dream world.

"I won't give anything up Shunsui, just worry about yourself." It was getting a little irritating to him that everyone seemed to think he was the weakest link. Granted in the physical strength aspect he was weakest, but he had always prided himself in his ability to resist torture. Hell he had even directed a few classes on it once he had graduated to captain status.

"Don't get offended Toshiro, it wasn't said because we think you'd give anything up we just want you to know what is going to happen to you." Joshiro always was the one to attempt to smooth things over.

"Fine." Was the only reply he'd get. Joshiro and the other captains all knew the younger had a temper. The entire Seretei knew that he was able to become quite volatile.

Hours past without incident and without talking. No one wanted to open the conversation they had held previously but what else could they possibly talk about…the weather?

"Hey, you there...shorty!" Toshiro looked to where the voice had come from trying to quell his anger. The voice belonged to a relatively large in statue arrancar. It looked to be male but with these creatures sometimes it was hard to tell. He didn't really feel much like talking with the male looking arrancar but he also felt like he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Yes?" Trying to keep the annoyed tone out of his voice proved harder than he had expected.

"Insolent little piece of shit, don't talk to your superiors like you are an equal. Your coming with me!" The large hand came at him faster than he thought was possible and before Toshiro had time to react he was being dragged by his hair through the hole and up the stairs.

"Fuck…" The only thought present in the young shinigami's mind was shared by his fellow captains as they watched not being able to do anything to help their comrade.

(A.N. So finally after a week or so of computer problems I can get this up, it's not really that great of a chapter just kinda a filler that tells a little bit about the rules of the camp. _**DISCLAIMER: **_**I own nothing at all, prisoner of war camps are definitely not of my imagination the same goes for any Bleach related items.)**


End file.
